


Chipped Mug

by Moonscar



Series: We Found A Way [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Coffee, Conflict, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "I fucking hate you" Virgil growled as he dumped the decaf coffee that Roman had brewed for him. Roman pouted at that and sighed dramatically."Virgil, You can't just drink that Death Wish coffee all the time- If you were human, you'd be dead by now-" Roman countered worriedly. Virgil grumbled."Yeah well, I'm not human. I'll wish for death for as long as I want-"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: We Found A Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	Chipped Mug

"I fucking hate you" Virgil growled as he dumped the decaf coffee that Roman had brewed for him. Roman pouted at that and sighed dramatically.

"Virgil, You can't just drink that Death Wish coffee all the time- If you were human, you'd be dead by now-" Roman countered worriedly. Virgil grumbled.

"Yeah well, I'm not human. I'll wish for death for as long as I want-" Virgil said and reached for the cupboard to make himself a nice cup of death. Roman let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. He stared at Virgil for a long, leaning against the fridge lazily as his wings twitched.

"I'll be leaving soon" Roman said, and suddenly Virgil's frustrated expression turned to one of panic, but he hid it quickly. He turned away from Roman and walked towards the coffee machine. There was a brief moment of silence.

"When are you leaving?" Virgil asked, voice softer now. Roman glanced down at the kitchen tiles and crossed his arms.

"This afternoon" Roman said softly, and suddenly the air grew tense between the two. Virgil scowled to himself and slammed the coffee machine shut with more aggression than necessary. Roman stared at Virgil passively as Virgil glared at the coffee machine momentarily.

"What's the mission this time?" Virgil asked, voice low as he glared at the machine, the water slowly dripping out into the mug.

"I-" Roman hesitated briefly "There's a strong demonic presence roaming around recently, causing trouble." He said, careful to not reveal too much, knowing it'd just worry Virgil even more "I'll be going with a couple of others" Roman said, trying to ease the tension in the room. Virgil didn't even spare a glance at Roman. 

"...Okay" Virgil said, grabbing at his mug. Roman's brows furrowed at the simple response. Virgil glanced up at him, seeming so much more closed off that he usually did when Roman gave him the news of missions. Roman uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off the fridge.

"Okay? Nothing else?" Roman asked, and Virgil just stared at him with tired eyes, seeming so worn, that fire and passion usually surrounding him devoid now. Virgil stared him in the eyes for a brief moment before nodding.

"Yeah, that's it" He said and walked past Roman towards their room. Roman turned around and watched Virgil leave. Roman stayed there for a moment, trying to work out what that was. Virgil had varying reactions when Roman informed him of missions, but never had he reacted that way. He usually panicked, cried, threw a fit or worried over him obsessively, sometimes even gave the silent treatment. Roman expected it at this point, and knew how to deal with it.

He never stayed that way though, every time he came back, Virgil was there for him.

He couldn't even blame him, if their roles were reversed, he'd probably feel the same. The reason Virgil reacted like that is because he worried. He would be gone for an undetermined amount of time, no contact between the two and Virgil was always left wondering if _this_ was the time he wouldn't be coming back. 

Roman let out a sigh and made his way towards their shared room. There he found Virgil laying in the bed, back face him. The coffee layed untouched on the nightstand. Roman advanced and sat on his side of the bed, he sat there for a moment before laying next to Virgil and wrapping his arm around his husband's waist. He pulled himself closer to him.

"I love you" He murmured into Virgil's neck. There was a brief moment of silence, and Roman thought he wouldn't answer.

"I love you too" Virgil murmured, voice cracking. Roman didn't comment on it, simply holding him a little tighter. 

Roman could pack his things later.

Roman zipped up his duffel bag, the sound seeming so loud in contrast to the quiet room. He glanced at Virgil briefly, his husband having not moved from his earlier position. Roman felt his heartthrob. He picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulders. He let out another sigh and walked over to Virgil. 

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Roman said, not expecting any response. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He paused and stood once more. "I love you" He said clearly, and Virgil murmured softly in response.

"...I love you too" Virgil voiced weakly and turned around slowly so that his back was facing Roman. Roman gripped at the strap of his duffel bag tightly before nodding slowly to himself, slowly gathering up the courage and will to walk out of the bedroom and the door to their apartment.

He turned around, sparing one last glance to his husband, committing his features to memory one last time before walking outside the bedroom.

Time to get to work.

Virgil stared at the door that Roman had exited hours ago. He could still smell the cold coffee that lay on his nightstand.

Virgil felt anxiety claw at his chest as tears sprung to his eyes once more.

He sobbed and curled up on himself, wrapping the blankets around himself tighter.

He knew it was useless to cry, useless to be laying in bed doing nothing but feeling sorry for himself, feeling worry and anxiety and claw at him from the inside out. 

Anything he did would be useless.

Virgil sat on the edge of his bed, blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he stared down at his cold coffee, swirling it carefully within the mug. His fingers felt cold.

The apartment felt cold.

He sighed, taking a careful sip of the cold and bitter drink.

Maybe if he'd drunken it earlier, it's taste better.

Maybe if he'd apologized, it'd be better.

Virgil shuffled throughout the apartment, making his way to the kitchen. He still wore his pajamas, not bothering to muster the energy to change into something different. He held the now empty mug in his hand, a couple of dark circles encircling the insides of the cup at random intervals, showcasing when there was long pauses between sips of the drink.

Virgil dropped the mug inside the sink, letting out a soft clink that Virgil would usually never notice.

It was so quiet in the apartment.

Virgil felt tears slowly rise as he turned on some cold water, washing at the mug. He might as well keep the apartment for when Roman comes back. He'd appreciate the effort.

If he came back.

Virgil let the mug drop inside the sink, a small edge of the mug chipping off as he leaned forward, sobs sounding so loud in the quiet and emptiness of the apartment.

Life was mundane.

It was boring and painful without his husband by his side.

Of course he knew this already, he'd always known this, but he always seemed to relearn it whenever Roman left.

Virgil still couldn't tell if the lesson got more or less painful every time. 

Virgil had tried to glue the piece of the chipped mug back on, but it'd failed so miserably that he'd just given up, leaving the mug on the coffee table that was right in front of the couch.

He mostly spent his time on the couch nowadays, sleeping there and eating there more often than now.

The apartment was still clean.

It was around 5 Am when Virgil heard the sound of the door opening. Immediately his thoughts went to a burglar, because he was irrational and paranoid more often than not.

Then it dawned on him just who it could be.

He stood up from his place on the couch where he'd simply been... sitting. He heard a soft curse as there was a thud, and Virgil felt tears threaten to fall as his lover came into view from the entrance, clutching at now bruised shoulder. Roman looked up in surprise.

"Virgil? What are you doing awake? God knows you never wake up this early-" Roman said, going to continue his point until he saw his husband, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Roman, and immediately Roman's voice grew concerned and soft "Hey, you okay Virge?" 

Somehow, that just broke him.

Virgil rushed over, stumbling momentarily before finally wrapping his arms around his lover tightly.

"I love you-" Virgil sobbed into his chest as Roman wrapped his arms around him in a strong grip, lowering his head and holding him close.

"I love you too"

Roman had smoothed out the chipped mug with sandpaper when Virgil had admitted to chipping it. 

The raspy sounds of the sandpaper filled the living room in the afternoon of the day after Roman's arrival. Virgil had insisted that they could just throw it, and Roman had countered that it was such a simple fix. 

Now, there was a dent, but it was smoothed out, no longer dangerous and adding personality to it.

Roman had thrown the sandpaper on the table in triumph, holding up the mug with a smug grin, looking at Virgil who sat next to him.

"Fuck yeah! Look! I did it!" Roman said cheerfully, grinning as he turned to Virgil who smiled at him softly.

"Yeah, you did" He said, gaze soft and affectionate.

"Yeah? Yeah! I did! That's what I just said!"

The apartment wasn't cold.

It wasn't empty.

It wasn't quiet.

It was filled with love, life and warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been awhile! I've written a bunch of stuff, but most of it has been left unfinished, this was one of them, but now it's done!
> 
> Also! Please leave a comment, I adore reading them! =D


End file.
